Seconde Chance
by mower
Summary: Ceci est la suite de "Futur": Après avoir fait un saut dans le futur, Naruto est de nouveau présent dans son époque. Il va alors tout faire pour que ce qu'il ait vu se réalise. Mais il se rendra vite compte qu'il n'y a pas qu'un seul futur possible et que le pardon et un mot bien difficile à dire.
1. Prologue

**Et voila la suite que vous avez attendu, certain avec impatience, de ma fanfiction futur!=)**

**J'espère que ce prologue vous sublimera!^^ **

**En attendant vos commentaire, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!=)**

**Prologue**:

...

**_"L'erreur est humaine, le pardon est divin" [Alexandre Pope]_**

_Il courait de toutes ses forces, comme s'il avait le diable aux fesses, dans un couloir obscur éclairé seulement par quelques torches ci et là. Son cœur battait la chamade mais plus pas peur que par l'effort qu'il devait fournir pour garder la cadence. Cet endroit le rappelait un peu trop le repère d'Orochimaru et même si la dernière fois c'était Sasuke son objectif, aujourd'hui son cœur pulsait pour une autre personne._

_Et ce maudit tunnel qui ne voulait pas se terminer !_

_Il finit par apercevoir une porte, celle-ci était vraiment gigantesque, à tel point qu'il se demanda s'il allait réussir à l'ouvrir. Il accéléra l'allure se disant que s'il fonçait dedans à pleine vitesse elle s'ouvrirait peut-être... Dans un sens il n'avait pas tord, sa seule erreur avait été de surestimer grandement la solidité de la matière. En effet la porte était en fait un simple toile, qui se déchira sous la force de l'attaquant, déséquilibrant le blond. Il réussit néanmoins à retrouver un semblant d'équilibre avant de ses figer comme une statue face à l'horreur de la scène qui se déroulait devant lui._

_Sasuke se tenait debout devant un cadavre, sa main tenant dans sa paume un cœur encore palpitant qui dégoulinait de sang et qui devait sûrement appartenir à la victime. Il éclata d'un rire froid en apercevant Naruto et leva le cœur vers lui comme s'il voulait porter un toast._

_-Tu aurais du me tuer quand tu en avais l'occasion Naruto, déclara Sasuke avant de croquer dans le cœur._

_Il mâcha le morceau qu'il avait dans la bouche et laissa tomber le reste du muscle sur le sol. Un détail ridicule certes mais, présent quand même, s'imposa dans l'esprit de Naruto : le tee-shirt de Sasuke était toujours aussi blanc malgré la quantité de sang qui se trouvait autour de lui._

_Avant qu'il ne puisse reprendre ses esprit Sasuke disparut de la scène. Naruto se frotta les yeux pour être sur qu'il n'avait pas rêvé mais, le cœur qui reposait sur le sol dans sa flaque de sang aux pieds de son ancien propriétaire était un indice plus que réel pour qu'il sache que tout ceci était vrai._

_Il s'approcha lentement de la victime, le cœur battant encore plus que lors de sa course folle, comme s'il voulait le prévenir que le pire restait à venir... Lorsqu'il fut assez proche pour distinguer le visage de la victime son sang se glaça dans ses veines et son cœur tenta de prendre la fuite par sa gorge._

_Il tomba à genoux, les joues baignées de larmes et observa le visage de Gaara dont les yeux ouvert étaient vitreux et sans réaction. Sa peau était d'un blanc maladive à cause de la perte de sang et sur sa poitrine, là ou son cœur aurait du se trouver régnait désormais un trou béant._

_Incapable de bouger mais ne voulant pas en voir plus, Naruto enfouit sa tête entre ses bras et pleura à chaudes larmes. Soudain quelque chose lui agrippa le bras et il redressa la tête en sursautant face à cet événement inattendu. Il retint de justesse un hurlement de frayeur quand il rencontre le regard vitreux de Gaara. C'était sa main qui lui serrait le bras !_

_-Tu aurais dû le tuer quand tu en avais l'occasion, cracha Gaara avec hargne, sa voix semblant venir d'un autre monde._

Il se redressa violemment pour se retrouver en position assise dans son lit. Son cœur battait aussi vite que dans son rêve et la sueur qui perlait sur sa peau avait rendu ses draps humides. Il lui fallut une bonne minute pour assimiler qu'il se trouvait dans sa chambre et non dans son rêve. Un coup d'œil à son réveil lui appris qu'il n'avait dormis qu'une heure. Encore.

Depuis la fin de la quatrième guerre ninja, qui c'était terminé il y a deux mois, il n'arrivait pas à trouver le repos. Ses nerfs semblaient devenir de plus en plus incontrôlable par manque de sommeil, à tel point qu'il commençait à fuir les gens de peur de leur faire du mal.

De toute façon personne ne comprendrait son état. La guerre était finie et comble du bonheur Sasuke était revenu comme il l'avait toujours souhaité. Cependant il gardait en mémoire avec une netteté époustouflante ce qu'il avait vu du futur.

Mais là encore il y avait un hic ! Car normalement dans le futur Sasuke était parti, il n'était pas revenu à Konoha. Ce changement dans ce qui aurait du être le coure des choses, commençait à faire douter Naruto sur ce qu'il pensait savoir. Il aurait voulu penser comme les autres, que Sasuke était bel et bien revenu et que tout est bien qui fini bien, seulement l'état de son esprit lui montrait clairement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Comme il savait que de toute façon il ne trouverait plus le sommeil pour cette nuit, Naruto s'habilla et sortit marcher des les rues désertes. Pour calmer son esprit torturé il pensa à l'homme de sa vie, du moins c'est ce qu'il espérait. Car après tout, si le destin de Sasuke avait été modifié, pourquoi son avenir avec Gaara ne le serait pas ?

Cette idée le perturba tellement qu'il décida de ne pas attendre que le rouquin fasse le premier pas.

Perdu dans ses pensées il fit plusieurs fois le tour de la ville. Lorsque son esprit posa à nouveau les pieds sur terre il se trouvait devant les quartiers de l'Hokage. Est-ce que ses pas l'avaient amené inconsciemment dans cette direction, alors qu'il élaborait un plan qui aurait besoin de Tsunade pour fonctionner ?

Il se dirigea vers le bureau de l'Hokage. Comme il avait marché toute la nuit et que l'aurore pointait déjà le bout de son nez, il était sur que la vieille serait dans les parages. Il toqua à la porte et attendit d'être invité à entrer. Lorsqu'il entendit la permission étouffé par la porte il poussa cette dernière et s'avança dans la pièce, en prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière lui.

-Naruto ? Questionne Tsunade, étonné que le blond ait fait preuve de bonne manière, plutôt que de défoncer la porte en hurlant comme un âne.

-Je ne vous dérange pas j'espère ?

Nouveau choc pour l'Hokage, du moins en partie, car elle avait remarqué que le jeune homme avait changé depuis son retour parmi les vivants durant la guerre. En effet il semblait plus posé, plus mature.

-Non. Bien sur que non, répondit Tsunade en laissant de côté des dossiers qu'elle devait trier d'urgence, que puis-je pour toi ?

-J'aimerais me rendre à Suna.

-Suna ? Répéta Tsunade de plus en plus étonné. Pourquoi faire ?

-J'aimerais rendre visite à Gaara.

Naruto avait répondu calmement mais il remercia tout de même le ciel que le bureau de Tsunade soit encore plongé dans la pénombre. Ainsi, l'Hokage ne pouvait pas voir le rouge qui s'était emparé de ses joues.

-Eh bien mon cher Naruto, déclara Tsunade en rigolant, je serais ravi d'accéder à ta demander, cependant il serait futile d'aller à Suna alors qu'a l'instant même où je te parles, le Kazekage ne dois pas être loin des portes de Konoha.

-Pourquoi Gaara viendrait-il chez nous ?

-Avant de te répondre, j'aimerais savoir si tout va bien pour toi Naruto ? Et avant que tu ne me dise oui, sache que je vois très nettement les cernes sous tes yeux et que pas mal de chuchotement inquiet pour toi sont parvenus à mes oreilles.

Naruto observa la femme en face de lui et se demanda si il pouvait lui faire confiance. Après tout il n'était jamais facile de raconter qu'on avait fait un voyage dans le futur ! Il ouvrit la bouche sans trop savoir ce qui allait franchir ses lèvres, quand des coups résonnants contre la porte le stoppèrent dans son élan.

Tsunade fronça les sourcils, ce demandant qui ça pouvait être.

-Entrez ! S'exclama l'Hokage assez fort pour être entendu de l'autre côté.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement pour laisser passer trois personnes, deux hommes et une femmes.

-Kazekage-sama, qu'elle surprise ! J'avais envisagé votre arrivé plus tard dans la matinée.

-Nous avions effectivement l'intention d'arriver plus tard, répliqua Temari apparemment de mauvaise humeur, mais comme notre cher Kage ici présent voulait continuer le voyage de nuit sans tenir compte de nos avertissements et bien nous sommes arrivés avec un peu d'avances !

Le Kazekage ne tint pas compte du mécontentement de sa sœur, ni de la fatigue de son frère qui bailla en hochant la tête pour se ranger du côté de la jeune femme, ni de l'Hokage qui semblait attendre une réponse de sa part. Non, son regard et son attention n'était dirigé que vers une seule et unique personne : Naruto.

Le blond semblait sur les nerds et les cernes qu'il avait sous les yeux mettaient en évidence un manque de sommeil quotidien. Cependant lorsqu'il l'aperçut un sourire rayonnant éclaira son visage. Le cœur de Gaara rata un battement. Dieu que cet homme était beau ! Mais quel dommage qu'il soit hétéro.

-Gaara ! S'exclama Naruto en s'approchant de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Je suis content de te voir ! J'étais justement venu voir Tsunade-sama pour qu'elle me donne la permission de me rendre à Suna.

-Vraiment ? Balbutia le jeune Kage, les yeux écarquillé par le choc de cette soudaine étreinte, ainsi que par les paroles du blond.

-Oui. Vos chambres sont dans ce bâtiment ? Demanda Naruto avant de continuer quand Gaara eut répondu oui. Je viendrais te voir un peu plus tard dans la journée si tu veux.

Le Kazekage hocha de nouveau la tête, ravi que Naruto veuille passer du temps avec lui. Même si toutes les personnes présentes dans cette pièce ne voyait qu'un visage neutre, intérieurement il jubilait !

Naruto partit après avoir salué son frère et sa sœur.

A ce moment là Gaara redevint le Kazekage qu'il était et demanda à Temari et Kankurô de sortir pour qu'il puisse discuter avec sa compère, ce qui leur prirent les trois quart de la matinée.

Naruto quand à lui savait que les gens autour de lui s'inquiétaient mais il avait trop peur quand se retrouvant avec eux il ne laisse échapper un détail sur leur futur et que cela compromette leur avenir. Il ne souhaitait pas non plus que son inquiétude pour Sasuke ne le fasse passer pour un parano aux yeux de ses proches. Il allait surveiller l'Uchiwa de loin pour l'instant, mais s'il faisait le moindre pas de travers il n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à l'éliminer.

Aussitôt l'image du corps de Gaara gisant dans une marre de sang aux pieds de Sasuke s'imposa dans son esprit.

Non ! Il ne laisserait jamais une telle chose arriver !


	2. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**Tout d'abord merci à **Nepheranza**, **Soln96**,** Tsuki SUMI**,** yuki hime**, **Racx4400**,** Flicia smith** et **Stephanie **pour leur commentaire. Car parfois même le plus simple peux rendre heureux!**

**Je tiens également à remercier les anonymes qui me lisent quand même!**

**Voici le chapitre 1, cette suite tant attendu qui a faillis ne pas voir le jour.**

**Et oui! J'ai bien cru que jamais je n'arriverais à écrire ce chapitre. J'avais beau tourner mes idées dans tous les sens, je n'arrivais à rien. Et puis me voilà tout de même avec la suite!=)**

**J'ai également beaucoup hésité à savoir si j'allais mettre Naruto et Gaara immédiatement ensemble et j'en suis arrivé à la conclusion que, comme cette histoire est la suite de futur alors oui, Naruto et Gaara sortiront rapidement ensemble. Cependant j'essaierais de leur mettre quelques bâtons dans les roues pour pas que leur histoire soit trop niaise.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'ai fait attention au faute. Mais n'hésitez pas à me prévenir si vous en trouvez!^^**

**Ps: Stéphanie, cette fanfic n'est pas terminée. Je ne pense pas qu'elle possédera autant de chapitre que Futur qui est la fanfic qui précédé celle-ci, mais elle en aura au moins quatre ou cinq. Ainsi que quelque lemon!^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**"Lutte! Rallume cette lumière qui s'est éteinte." [Dylan Thomas]**

Il ne savait pas quoi faire de sa journée. La chaleur était trop forte pour qu'il ait le courage d'aller s'entraîner. De plus, il avait dit à Gaara qu'il irait le voir, mais au final il ne savait pas quoi dire au jeune Kazekage.

"-Tu es vraiment pathétique gamin!

-Tss, de quoi je me mêle saleté de renard?!

-N'empêche qu'il a raison.

-Depuis quand tu es d'accord avec lui! S'exclama-t-il contre Shukaku."

Et là, se fut la débandade! Tous les Bijus voulurent donner leur avis. Naruto ferma mentalement son esprit, ne souhaitant pas être l'objet de leur attention. Cependant, il devait admettre qu'ils avaient raison: il était pathétique!

Il décida quand même de sortir lorsque son estomac le rappela à l'ordre. Il alla, bien évidemment, dans son restaurant de râmen favori! Sa commande venait juste d'arriver lorsque le carillon de la porte d'entrée annonça l'arrivé d'un nouveau client. Il n'y prêta aucune attention au départ, trop obnubilé par ses râmens, jusqu'à ce que l'homme à côté de lui passe commande et qu'il reconnaisse sa voix.

-Gaara!?

Le jeune garçon tourna la tête dans sa direction et lui offrit un sourire étincelant:

-Tsunade m'a dit que je te trouverais sûrement ici. Visiblement elle n'avait pas tort!

-Oh... Votre réunion c'est bien passée?

-Bof, soupira Gaara, j'ai l'impression qu'on ne s'en sortira jamais! L'entente entre Suna et Konoha est excellente, mais las autres petits villages autour de nous de s'entendent pas très bien. On cherche donc un moyen de tous nous unifier, mais rien n'a l'air de fonctionner. Nous essuyons échec après échec!

Naruto ne savait pas trop quoi faire devant la mine désespérée de son ami. Devait-il dévoiler son idée là, maintenant, tout de suite? Ou devait-il simplement se taire et attendre? Normalement, il découvrirait la solution dans trois ans, mais les choses avaient déjà tellement changé. Sans oublier que si il tenait tant que ça à suivre la chronologie des choses, alors il ne devrait pas sortir avec Gaara avant un an. C'était hors de question !

-Tu es libre cet après-midi? Demanda-t-il nonchalamment, entre deux bouchées de râmen.

-Si le programme n'a pas changé, alors oui.

-Une promenade ça te dis? Juste toi et moi.

Gaara hocha la tête, ravis de passer un peu de temps seul avec lui. Ils finirent tranquillement leur bols et Naruto amena Gaara jusqu'aux portes de Konoha.

-Je voudrais te montrer quelque chose, mais ça se trouve à l'extérieur du village.

-Aucun prob...

-GAARA!

Les deux garçons se retournèrent pour voir arriver Temari et Sakura d'un pas décidé et avec un air vraiment pas content.

-Naruto! S'exclama Temari. Es-tu complètement inconscient?! Gaara est le Kazekage! Tu ne peux pas le laisser sortir du village sans son escorte personnelle!

-Désolé Temari, mais ce que je veux montrer à Gaara ne regarde ni toi, ni ton frère. De plus, moi tout seul je suis largement plus puissant que vous deux réunis.

Temari resta bouche bée. Elle ne savait pas si elle était choquée parce que ce petit merdeux se croyait supérieure à elle, ou, parce que le fait que ce petit merdeux se croit supérieure à elle était vrai?! Elle s'apprêtait à lui hurler dessus, mais Sakura prit la parole:

-Naruto, ce que Temari essaye de te dire, c'est que, en tant que Kazekage Gaara ne peut pas aller et venir sans prévenir personne. Si jamais il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit, c'est aussi Suna qui en pâtira.

Naruto voulu rétorquer, mais une ombre passa au dessus de sa tête et Sasuke atterrit à ses côtés.

-Je vais les accompagner, déclara l'Uchiwa. Trois ninjas valent mieux que deux.

Là encore le jeune homme tenta de s'interposer, mais cette fois-ci se fut Gaara qui l'en empêcha en posant une main sur son épaule.

-Laisse Naruto. Il faut parfois savoir s'incliner.

Le blond ne dit rien, mais pour montrer son mécontentement, il partit devant sans chercher à savoir si on le suivait ou pas. Gaara regarda Sasuke avec surprise et le garçon lui répondit par un haussement d'épaule tout aussi interrogateur.

Alors que les trois garçons s'enfonçaient dans la forêt Temari se tourna vers Sakura:

-Il lui arrive quoi à Naruto?

Sakura secoua la tête, incapable de donner une réponse à Temari puisque elle même n'en avait pas. Elle fixa le dos de Naruto qui s'éloignait petit à petit, impuissante face à l'inquiétude qui lui serrait le cœur.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Naruto marchait depuis plus d'une heure en tête de ligne. Son sang était en ébullition à cause de la frustration et de la peur que représentait Sasuke. Il se retourna pour voir ce qui se passait derrière, mais il ne vit rien. Aucun signe de Gaara et Sasuke.

La terreur l'envahit. Et si...! Il se mit à courir de toutes ses forces vers le village, tous ses sens en alertent. Il finit par les repérer quelques centaines de mètre plus loin.

"Vivant!" Pensa-t-il avec soulagement. C'était un peu trop violent pour ses pauvres nerfs qui n'avaient pas connu de repos depuis plus de deux mois. Il ne put donc retenir ses larmes, ce qui attira forcément l'attention de Sasuke et Gaara sur lui.

Les deux jeunes garçons qui parlaient de tout et de rien durant le trajet avaient été choqués de voir Naruto revenir en courant comme si il avait le diable au fesse. Est-ce qu'Orochimaru était dans les parages? Depuis la fin de la guerre ce maudit serpent était devenu l'ennemi public numéro un, mais personne n'arrivait à mettre la main dessus. Même Sasuke qui avait pourtant vécu trois ans avec lui.

Ils s'étaient immédiatement mis en position de combat. Pourtant, quand Naruto était arrivé devant eux, le soulagement s'était peint sur son visage et des larmes avaient ruisselé le long de ses joues.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive à la fin!" Pensèrent simultanément les deux garçons sans être consultés.

Sasuke trouvait vraiment que son ami était bizarre depuis la guerre. Cet enfoiré lui avait couru après pendant trois ans pour le ramener, de force si il le valait, au village. Mais maintenant qu'il était de retour, il le fuyait comme la peste.

De son côté, Gaara avait remarqué les cernes sous les yeux de Naruto. Tsunade lui avait raconté son comportement depuis les deux derniers mois et il était vraiment inquiet de son attitude. Il ne sortait apparemment plus de chez lui et les rares fois ou quelqu'un l'avait aperçus, la nuit était déjà tombée depuis bien longtemps. Sa façon de vivre lui rappelait étrangement la sienne lorsqu'il était possédé par Shukaku. Est-ce que le démon essaierait de prendre le dessus sur Naruto?

Gaara secoua mentalement la tête. Ça ne servirait à rien pour Shukaku puisque Naruto ne possédait que la moitié de son chakra. En effet à la fin de la guerre, Naruto avait libéré tous les Bijus, gardant cependant une partie de leur puissance pour qu'ils puissent toujours êtres connectés les uns aux autres.

Donc depuis deux mois le tanuki circulait librement dans le désert. Alors pourquoi ces cernes sous ses yeux?

-Bon! S'exclama Sasuke. Je vais vous laisser j'ai des choses à faire. Retrouvons nous ici vers dix-neuf heures pour rentrer ensemble. Je suis sur que les filles seront devant les portes pour s'assurer qu'on est bien revenus à trois.

Et avant même d'avoir attendus la réponse il disparut d'un saut dans les branchages. Gaara avait eu l'impression qu'il était gêné, mais il ne voyait pas pour quelle raison. Il reporta son attention sur Naruto qui avait séché ses larmes avec la manche de sa veste. Le jeune homme lui adressa un sourire qui l'énerva plus qu'autre chose. Il n'aimait pas les malhonnête!

Il ne dit rien mais passa devant Naruto sans lui prêter la moindre attention. Il ne sut qu'elle expression s'afficha sur son visage, mais le ninja de Konoha lui emboîta tout de même le pas. Ils coururent en silence pendant plus d'une heure, Naruto ayant vaguement expliqué à Gaara que leur destination était assez loin du village. En même temps, il faut dire que le regard froid qu'il lui avait adressé quand le blond avait ouvert la bouche ne donnait pas trop envi de s'appesantir.

C'est pour cette même raison qu'il lui toucha juste le bras pour le prévenir d'un changement de direction. Dix minutes plus tard ils arrivèrent au sommet d'une colline. Comme la végétation n'avait pas poussé jusqu'au sommet ils avaient une vue très dégagé de la zone. Gaara aperçut à une centaine de mètres le sable et les collines du désert.

-Pourquoi tu m'as amené dans le pays du vent? Demanda le Kage perplexe.

-Tu n'y es pas vraiment. En fait nous avons un pied dans le pays du feu et un autre dans le pays du vent.

Bien qu'il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il avait fait pour énerver Gaara et que son regard froid l'avait pétrifié sur place, il se lança tout de même dans l'explication de son idée. Une fois fini il s'attendait à ce que Gaara saute de joie et le félicite, mais au lieu de cela le Kage resta silencieux, la mine fermée.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda Naruto inquiet.

-Ton idée est bonne mais je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse voir le jour.

-Quoi! Mais pourquoi?!

-Pour commencer, la zone est souvent sujette aux intempéries à cause de la différence de chaleur entre le désert et la forêt. De plus, chaque pays à son propre mode de vie, ses propres cultures... je ne pense pas que l'alliage des deux dans un même lieu soit une bonne chose. Pour moi ça ne marchera pas.

-Bien sur que si!

Naruto n'en croyait pas ses oreilles! Dans quel enfer avait-il était plongé? Il n'arrivait pas à contenir sa frustration, sa colère, sa peine. Il serra les poings refusant de laisser ses sentiments prendre le dessus, mais la peur lui agrippait le ventre et s'amusait à faire ses griffes sur ses organes.

-Et qu'est-ce qui te rends si confiant? Demanda Gaara.

L'ironie dans sa voix lui fit commettre une erreur de taille:

-Parce que je l'ai vu! S'écria Naruto.

Il ouvrit grand la bouche avant de la couvrir de sa main, se rendant compte de la gaffe qu'il venait de faire. Gaara le regardait, surpris.

-Pardon?

-Non, non rien! Je voulais juste dire que c'était tellement évidant que ça m'a sauté aux yeux... hahaha...

Il arrêta de rigoler comme un crétin sachant que c'était peu crédible. En face de lui Gaara semblait perdu dans ses réflexions.

-Promets moi juste d'y réfléchir, déclara Naruto au bout d'un moment de silence. Non, ne dit rien pour l'instant. Promets moi juste.

-D'accord, je te promets.

-Merci... Viens, il est l'heure qu'on rentre.

Sur le chemin du retour, qui se déroula dans un silence encore plus lourd et froid qu'à l'allé, les deux garçons retrouvèrent Sasuke sur la route. Une fois les portes de Konoha franchis, Naruto disparut sans demander son reste. Il courut jusqu'au sommet de la falaise, là ou les têtes des précédents Hokages avaient été sculptées. Il regarda son village et craqua pour de bon.

Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues comme des torrents furieux que rien ne pouvaient arrêter. Son cœur battait tellement fort et se contractait dans sa poitrine lui envoyant dans tout le corps des décharges de douleur. Il voulu crier sa peine et sa rage d'être tombé dans un monde aussi cruel, mais il se retint de peur d'attirer l'attention.

Décidément ces derniers mois cette salope était partout!

Le soleil tomba rapidement, mais il resta quand même assis en haut de la falaise. Il resta assis là malgré que la pluie se soit mise à tomber, le trempant jusqu'aux os. Il gardait le regard fixé vers l'horizon. Fixer sur ce qu'il avait connu dans le passé. Fixer sur ce bonheur qu'on lui avait pris. Fixer sur son mari et sur son fils qu'il ne verrait sûrement plus.

Oui, la vie ne semblait pas vouloir qu'il connaisse le bonheur.

-Naruto.

Il se retourna en sursautant. Saï se tenait à côté de lui et semblait attendre quelque chose de sa part. "Salut" fut la seule chose qu'il trouva à dire, mais cela sembla suffire. Il prit place aux côtés de Naruto et regarda en face de lui. Le blond fit de même, curieux néanmoins de savoir ce que le jeune homme lui voulait.

-Heu...

-Tu sais, quand je t'ai rencontré tu ressemblais à un imbécile heureux qui courait à droite et à gauche à la poursuite de ses convictions. Bien qu'à l'époque je ne connaissais rien des sentiments, je suis sur que je te trouvais pathétique. Pathétique de toujours y croire quand pourtant tout semblait s'écrouler. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui t'arrive en ce moment. Peut-être as-tu du mal à te remettre de ton combat durant la quatrième guerre. Mais je voulais te dire que, même si tu étais chiant je préfère et de loin, l'Uzumaki qui n'avait pas peur de hurler et de lutter contre tous pour sauver ceux en quoi il croyait.

Naruto regarda Saï avec stupéfaction. Cet homme qui autrefois ne savait même pas comment s'exprimer, venait de rallumer la lumière qui c'était éteinte dans son cœur. Il serra le garçon dans ses bras, le remerciant pour ce qu'il venait de faire. Saï se laissa faire, ravis de retrouver celui avec qui il avait fait équipe et qu'il considérait comme son ami. Il regarda Naruto partir en courant et se dit en lui même que les prochains jours risquaient d'être fort mouvementés.

Naruto de son côté courait comme un fou vers une direction bien précise. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte il frappa dessus avec la même frénésie qu'un demeuré. Et quand celle-ci s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Gaara, c'est sa folie qui l'aida à sortir les mots de sa gorge :

-JE T'AIME!

**Petit défis pour ceux qui le souhaite.**

**Dans ce chapitre il y a une phrase que j'ai galéré à trouver.**

**A votre avis de laquelle s'agit-il?^^**

**Aller je vous dis au chapitre 2!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Bonjour tout le monde. en premier lieu quelques petites réponses à vos commentaires!=)**

Yuki Hime:** Non la phrase que j'ai eu du mal à trouver n'est pas la citation. Il s'agissait en faite de cette phrase "**

En même temps, il faut dire que le regard froid qu'il lui avait adressé quand le blond avait ouvert la bouche ne donnait pas trop envi de s'appesantir.**" J'ai galéré pour trouver le dernier mot!^^ Mais bien essayé quand même!=) Faut dire que ma devinette c'était un peu comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin!^^**

Alycia Panther: **Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire: Ne t'inquiète surtout pas!^^**

Makoto:** Ton empressement pour lire cette suite me touche beaucoup. Je suis d'ailleurs ravis d'entendre que Futur t'a plus. Ne t'inquiète pas tu n'auras pas à attendre longtemps pour attendre la fin de cette fic car je pense qu'elle sera fini avant la fin de l'année.**

**DEUXIÈMEMENT****! AVIS A TOUS CEUX QUI LISE MA FANFICTION "BLOODY LOVERS", **

**j'ai le regret de vous informer que je fais une pause d'une durée indéterminée. Les raisons de cette arrêt soudain**

**seront expliqué dans un chapitre posté sur bloody lovers lui même. Je peux seulement vous dire que,**

**vu le peu de succès que cette fic rencontre, je ne me sens pas la force de continuer plus loin.**

**Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture!=)**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**"Blesse-moi avec la vérité... Ne me ménage pas avec un mensonge." [Rihanna]**

-Je t'aime!

Gaara cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, son cerveau essayant d'assimiler l'information. Avait-il bien entendu? Naruto venait-il vraiment de lui dire qu'il l'aimait? Il avait beau chercher il ne voyait pas d'autre signification à ces trois petits mots.

Il regarda l'homme en face de lui et le détailla sous toutes les coutures, ses yeux bleus azurs pétillaient dans l'attente d'une réponse, sans doute favorable de sa part, et ses pupilles étaient dilatées. Ses joues étaient rouges montrant ainsi qu'il avait couru, ce qui expliquerait également les petites perles de sueurs qui s'accrochaient à la peau de son front. Elles ressemblaient à des perles de rosé matinal que l'on trouve sur n'importe quel végétal et qui n'attendent qu'une seule chose: que le soleil se lève et les aide à s'évaporer.

Gaara se lécha la lèvre, sa langue était avide de sentir leurs goûts sur ses papilles, mais il se retint et continua son exploration.

Les cheveux de Naruto étaient un désordre inconsidéré, il n'avait jamais vraiment eu la tête bien coiffé, mais là, on pouvait se douter que leur propriétaire avait subis un stresse élevé et qu'il avait passé mainte et mainte fois ses mains dans les mèches blondes, cherchant sans doute un quelconque réconfort à se frottage incessant du cuir chevelu.

Là encore, Gaara dut se retenir de passer lui même sa main dans les cheveux blond pour les remettre un petit peu en place. Il avait soigneusement évité la partie sous le nez, mais son regard voulu quand même y jeter un coup d'œil et il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas gémir d'envie.

Les lèvres de Naruto étaient pleines mais pas trop, juste assez charnues pour lui donner envie de les mordiller indéfiniment. Il était à deux doigts de dire à Naruto ce que ce dernier voulait entendre, mais comme l'imbécile fini qu'il est et qu'il restera toujours, il fallut que le blond ouvre la bouche et s'exclame:

-Je sais que tu m'aimes, pas la peine de me le dire.

Un seau d'eau glacée ne l'aurait pas autant refroidi que cette phrase lancé avec nonchalance. Il regarda Naruto avec des yeux froids de toutes expressions et déclara:

-Eh bien soit, puisque tu le sais déjà, bonne nuit.

Il eut le plaisir de voir son visage se décomposer juste avant que la porte ne lui claque au nez. Gaara n'en revenait pas, mais pour qui se prenait ce crétin! Si il y a bien une chose qu'il ne supporte absolument pas, c'est qu'on lui dise ce qu'il doit faire ou qu'on suppose l'espace d'un instant ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête. Bien sur, Naruto avait raison, il était amoureux de lui. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le lui balancer de cette manière à la figure. Aux oreilles de Gaara cela sonnait plus comme "tu es déjà à moi donc pas la peine de sortir le grand jeu avec le chocolat et les fleurs".

Sauf que, même si il ne le montrait pas, il voulait du romantisme dans sa vie.

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement et claqua exactement de la même façon lorsque Naruto fut à l'intérieure de l'appartement.

-Non mais qu'est-ce que tu f...

Gaara ne termina pas sa phrase. Naruto lui avait foncé dessus pour le plaquer violemment contre le mur et prendre ses lèvres avec une sauvagerie qui frôlait la folie. Loin de le repousser, Gaara fit plutôt l'inverse. Il enroula ses jambes autours de ses hanches et frotta sans retenu son entrejambe contre celle de Naruto.

La friction de leur deux sexes, même à travers leur pantalon, les fit gémir de plaisir et le jambes de Naruto se retrouvèrent soudain trop faible pour supporter leur deux poids. Il s'écroula donc en arrière sur le canapé, Gaara au dessus de lui avait une jambe de chaque côté de ses hanches et il continuait de se déhancher contre lui.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps aux deux garçons, non expérimentés, pour venir avec un râle de soulagement dans leur pantalon. Ils étaient un peu essoufflés mais sans plus, donc Gaara ne sentit pas la nécessité de se coucher sur Naruto pour calmer son rythme cardiaque. À la place se fut le blond que se redressa et qui l'embrassa avec beaucoup plus de tendresse qu'il y a quelques instant.

-Je t'aime, répéta Naruto en lui caressant la joue du bout des doigts.

-Eh bien pas moi.

* * *

Naruto se crispa en entendant la réponse de Gaara. Il disait ça pour rigolait n'est-ce pas? Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. Pas après ce qu'ils avaient fait!

-Alors, il va falloir que tu fasses en sorte que ça soit le cas, continua Gaara.

La bulle de souffrance dans laquelle venait de se retrouver Naruto éclata dans un "pop" sonore et il regarda le jeune homme assis sur lui droit dans les yeux. Que venait-il de dire?

-Pardon? Il faut que je fasse quoi?

-Tu vas devoir faire un sorte que je t'aime, rigola Gaara.

-Comment?

La bouche du Kazekage chuta d'un étage avant qu'il n'éclate de rire. Rire qui redoubla lorsque la figure de Naruto exprima tout son mécontentement.

-Parce que te crier que je t'aime et te laisser de déhancher contre moi jusqu'à la jouissance ça suffit pas?! Maugréa Naruto.

-Non. Par contre, je pense qu'on devrait faire ça dans les règles de l'art et ne pas coucher ensemble. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que je t'ai avoué mes sentiments.

-Mais je les connais déjà!

-Et puis-je savoir comment? Rétorqua Gaara sa colère revenant au galop.

Naruto ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. En même temps que pouvait-il dire? Il n'allait quand même pas lui raconter! Il le prendrait pour un fou. La sensation d'un doigt à la peau fraîche qui caressait doucement et tendrement les cernes sous ses yeux le ramena à l'instant présent. Gaara, qui était toujours assis à cheval sur lui, le regardait avec une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux.

-Depuis quand tu as des troubles du sommeil?

La question avait été posée calmement mais omettait aucun refus de réponse.

-Depuis deux mois, souffla le blond.

-Est-ce qu'il s'agit de Shukaku?

Naruto redressa brusquement la tête et rigola en se rendant compte que le tanuki avait fait la même chose et qu'il commençait à grogner à tord et à travers dans son esprit, emmerdant les autres par la même occasion.

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Il ne s'agit pas de lui.

-Je m'en doutais un peu mais ça me fait plaisir de l'entendre, expliqua le Kage. Mais pourquoi ces cernes sous tes yeux?

-Je vais des cauchemars.

-Oh.

* * *

Gaara se sentit mal. Il aurait voulu aider Naruto mais face à cette réponse il se sentit impuissant. Après tout, il n'avait jamais rêvé. Comment aider le blond sur un problème qu'il n'avait jamais eu? Certes, il comprenait l'idée du cauchemar et Kankurô lui avait déjà expliqué que c'était pas quelque chose de plaisant à voir, mais sa définition s'arrêtait là. Pourtant, il se rappela que sa sœur disait souvent que parler d'un mauvais rêve pouvait aider la personne à s'en exorciser.

-Est-ce que tu veux me raconter? Peut-être que ça te fera du bien, proposa Gaara.

-NON! Hurla Naruto.

Le jeune homme eut la décence de rougir face à son cri du cœur plus que blessant. Quant au rouquin, sa réponse lui avait fait tellement de peine qu'il voulut se lever de peur d'en coller une à Naruto. Mais le blond le retint contre lui et cacha son visage dans son coup en lui répétant qu'il était désolé, puis il avoua d'une toute petite voix:

-Je rêve que Sasuke te tue.

Bon. Ça aurait pu être pire non? Enfin quoi, il avait déjà frôlé la mort à deux reprises alors une fois de plus et seulement en rêve, cela ne le dérangeait pas vraiment. Par contre...

-C'est pour ça que tu évites Sasuke.

-Plus ou moins. C'est plus compliqué que ça.

-Raconte moi.

-Non, tu ne me croirais pas.

Le poing partit vite et atteignit par conséquent rapidement sa cible, surtout qu'elle était proche. Le visage de Naruto vira brutalement à gauche et lorsqu'il redressa sa tête, il avait la lèvre inférieure qui saignait.

-La prochaine fois que tu oses prétendre connaître mieux mes sentiments que moi, je te mets KO!

-Tu es vraiment violent comme mec... J'hésite à savoir si ça me plaît ou pas.

Gaara rigola sous cette remarque mais il n'oublia pas son objectif premier. Il cuisina le blond jusqu'à ce que celui-ci finisse par cracher le morceau. Naruto lui raconta tout, enfin presque tout, le blond gardait quelque détails pour lui, surtout sur l'avenir d'un mini Gaara-Naruto. Mais par contre il ne cacha rien de ce que Sasuke avait fait. A la fin le Kage semblait abasourdis et la seule chose qui s'échappa de ses lèvres fut un:

-Wouah...


	4. Chapter 3

Salut tout le monde.

Voici le chapitre trois. Il est court mais je le trouvais très bien comme ça. Je trouve qu'il marque un tournant dans l'histoire... enfin vous jugerez par vous même.

**Tsuki Sumi:** Je suis désolé mais il faudra attendre le chapitre 4 pour savoir ce que pense Gaara de tout ça. D'ici là si tu as des idées de comment il va réagir je serais heureuse de les entendre (ou plutôt de les lires pour savoir si elles correspondent à ce que j'envisage!=)).

**Rosla:** Je te rassure tout de suite, JE NE FAIS JAMAIS DE DEATH-FIC!^^ Pour Sasuke je n'ais qu'une chose à te dire et c'est:...! Ben en fait tu seras pas!:p

Il faudra patienter, mouahahaha!^^

**Lowelie: **Pareil que pour Tsuki Sumi il faudra attendre le chapitre 4, cependant, je peux t'annoncer que Gaara ne va pas laisser l'occasion à Naruto de lui faire dire qu'il l'aime. Mais je n'en dis pas plus!^^ Autrement, je ne pouvais vraiment pas faire un futur identique car il n'y aurait plus eu de suspense pour vous.

* * *

**JE TENAIS A DIRE UN GRAND MERCI A VOUS TOUS POUR LES REVIEWS QUE VOUS ME LAISSEZ!**

**FUTUR NE CONTIENT QUE 38 REVIEWS POUR 10 CHAPITRE. CETTE FANFICTION EN EST DÉJÀ A 20 REVIEWS POUR SEULEMENT 3 CHAPITRE.**

**VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS SAVOIR A QUEL POINT VOS COMMENTAIRES ME TOUCHENT ÉNORMÉMENT MÊME SI PARFOIS JE NI RÉPONDS PAS.**

**MERCI EGALEMENT AUX 13 FOLLOWERS ET AUX 11 FAVORITES!**

**J'ESPÈRE**** QUE CETTE HISTOIRE CONTINUERA A VOUS PLAIRE!**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Une semaine. Voilà une semaine qu'il n'avait pas de nouvelle de Gaara. Il n'avait pas non plus cherché à en avoir car il voulait lui laisser un peu de temps pour digérer ce qu'il lui avait raconté. Mais malgré toute sa bonne volonté, son cœur et son corps... son sexe également, n'avaient qu'une seule envie: se retrouver près de lui.

Comme il en avait marre de faire le tour de son appartement, il décida de sortir prendre l'air. Malgré tout, son voyage dans le futur lui avait apporté une certaine maturité qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé atteindre. Et en ce moment même, elle lui soufflait que rester cacher ne ferait pas avancer les choses. Autant avec Gaara qu'avec Sasuke.

Dès qu'il eut mit un pied dehors, il fut accosté de toute part. "Salut Naruto.", "Comment tu vas Naruto?", "Bonjour Naruto.", "Contente de te revoir Naruto!". Il répondit poliment aux salutations et continua sa route. Il ne s'arrêta qu'une fois devant les portes de chez Ichiraku. Son ventre rugit de bonheur de pouvoir à nouveau goûter à ses délicieux râmens.

Cependant, lorsqu'il entra dans le restaurant, il trouva Sakura, Kakashi et... Sasuke autour d'une table. Il hésita à repartir et ce moment de confusion permis à Sakura de le voir.

-Naruto! S'exclama la jeune femme en lui faisant signe.

Maintenant incapable de se défiler, le jeune homme s'approcha de son ancienne équipe et s'installa sur la seule chaise restante, juste à côté de Kakashi.

-Naruto, ça fait plaisir de te revoir parmi nous. Déclara Kakashi.

-OY NARUTO! S'écria le restaurateur pour attirer l'attention du ninja. La même chose je suppose.

-Oui. Merci.

Il reporta son attention sur Sakura et ce qu'il vit le glaça d'effrois.

-Heu... Sakura-chan. Bégaya Naruto avant de s'éclaircir la voix. Pourquoi tes doigts sont enlacés à ceux de Sasuke.

La jeune femme rougit et un sourire narquois apparut sur le visage de Sasuke. Il resserra sa prise sur la main de la jeune femme tandis que Naruto grinçait des dents.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Naruto? Demanda Sasuke avec ironie. Tu es jaloux?

Le jeune homme essaya de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions mais il vit rouge lorsque son esprit lui rappela l'état dans lequel Sakura était revenue. À ce moment là, son esprit se déconnecta et se fut le trou noir. Après ce qui lui sembla une seconde, des bras l'attrapèrent par derrière, une main se posa sur son cœur ce qui le calma en grande partie et la senteur d'une eau de Cologne qu'il connaissait bien lui parvint à ses narines.

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et la scène qui se jouait devant lui le pétrifia. La moitié de la rue était détruite, quelques feux persistaient par-ci par-là et ceux qui avaient été éteints laisser voir des dégâts tout aussi effroyable et triste. De l'eau jaillissait des canalisations détruites. Le tout donnait à la scène des airs d'apocalypse.

Tout le monde le regard avec des yeux où la peur brillait derrière chaque pupille. Il secoua la tête pour enlever le bourdonnement qui persistait dans ses oreilles et l'empêchait d'entendre cette voix qui semblait lui dire quelque chose d'important. Il tituba, mais les bras qui l'avaient encerclé lui permirent de rester debout.

-Que c'est-il passé? Demanda-t-il.

Il n'entendit rien, cependant, il était sur que la personne dans son dos lui avait transmis la réponse. Il s'éleva soudain du sol. Alors qu'il s'envolait petit à petit loin de la rue, il put voir Sakura, agenouillée aux côtés d'un Sasuke vivant mais en sang, lui lancer un regard plein de tristesse.

"Bordel de merde!" pensa Naruto, "c'est moi qui ai fait ça?"

"-Ouep gamin. C'est toi, expliqua la voix caverneuse de Kurama.

-On a bien essayé de t'arrêter, mais tu ne voulais rien entendre et tu continuais de frapper Sasuke, continua Songoku.

-Heureusement, Gaara est arrivé et a réussi à te calmer, termina Shukaku."

Naruto comprit alors d'où lui venait cette impression d'être dans les airs. Il se tourna lentement vers l'homme derrière lui et malgré le fait qu'il l'ait vu venir, il n'arrêta absolument pas la gifle qui lui était destinée. Beaucoup pense que ce genre de frappe ne peut être utilisé que par les filles, mais ces personnes se trompent. Il n'y a rien de plus humiliant que de se faire gifler par quelqu'un, la douleur pourtant moins forte qu'un coup de poing vous fait quand même tourner la tête et baisser les yeux. Les larmes montent sous la frustration car vous ne pouvez pas riposter. On ne répond pas à une gifle, on l'assume on la subit et on en paît les conséquence.

Néanmoins, elle a du bon car elle vous permet de vous faire réfléchir sur vos actes et à l'heure actuelle c'était ce que faisait Naruto. Il essayait de réfléchir sur ce qu'il venait de ce passer. Et plus le picotement du à la gifle s'intensifier, plus les souvenirs re fessaient surface.

Il s'était jeté sur Sasuke et l'avait plaqué contre le mur, l'étouffant à moitié tellement son avant-bras appuyait contre sa trachée. Il l'avait alors mis en garde contre son comportement envers Sakura, que si jamais il lui faisait le moindre mal il l'enverrait six pieds sous terre sans aucun scrupule. Cet effronté avait osé lui rétorquer que si jamais Naruto faisait une telle chose Sakura ni survivrait pas. Il s'était alors mis à le rouer de coup sans jamais s'arrêter, mais cela n'était pas suffisant pour le calmer et le trop plein de chakra du à sa colère c'était mis à sortir de son corps sous la forme de mini rasengan.

Les souvenirs s'arrêtèrent là mais il comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi la rue se retrouvait dans un tel état. Il voulu regarder Gaara, mais la honte de ce qu'il avait fait l'empêchait d'affronter son regard. La peur y était également pour quelque chose, il avait la trouille de le regarder et de trouver du dégoût dans ses yeux. La seule solution qui lui restait c'était de sauter et c'est ce qu'il fit.

Il aurait très bien put léviter, mais il ne le souhaitait pas, il avait besoin de souffrir pour évacuer toute cette haine, cette peur, cette folie qui le rongeait. Le destin ne semblait toute fois pas d'accord avec ses plans, en tout cas pas un grande partie car il plongea dans un lac. Certes après avoir fait une chute de vingt mètres l'eau lui parut aussi dure que du béton, mais le choc fut moins rude que s'il avait atterrit sur la terre.

Cependant, l'impacte suffit à lui briser les jambes et alors qu'il criait de douleur, l'eau s'infiltra dans ses poumons l'étouffant petit à petit. Il regarda en l'air et observa la surface de l'eau brillait comme un diamant au soleil et s'éloigner de lui tandis qu'il sombrait dans les eaux de plus en plus froide du lac. Il fermait les yeux lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un le tirait vers la surface.


End file.
